


Combination

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lost RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-19
Updated: 2005-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For acroamatica.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Combination

**Author's Note:**

> For acroamatica.

She's lines, linear, a sketch, out of bed. Evangeline knows just where to press to blur those lines, exact combination of fingertips, breath, lips right … there … where Emilie likes it. Where she _really_ likes it.

"Really _really_ like that," she gasps, grasping at Evangeline, _feeling_ that smile against her. Curve of her mouth rightthere ohgodohgod.

Tongue, swirling over swollen ridge, is welcome, rather bloody welcome, and Emilie murmurs and whimpers, turning her fingers in Evangeline's hair.

"Don't stop," she pleads as pressure eases, and there's that curving smile again holyshitfuck.

Emilie will come three times before Evangeline stops.


End file.
